Sentimientos y Cambios
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Punto de vista de Ángela sobre las emociones que más niega brennan, que son las que más posee, espero reviews, ya que no me tomaron en cuenta con "luz de esperanza", enfocado en la relación de brennan y booth


Hola amados lectores, pase muchos siglos sin escribir algo que no fuera más que un delirio en mi cabeza, y despues de una "intensa" Charla sobre el amor y los celos (Donde casi morí degollada a manos de mi abuela y mi madrina por decir que todos los sentimientos tienen explicaciones lógicas y que no son nada más que una mezcla de hormonas) Decidí subirlo, muy cortito y desordenado x.x espero que lo amen!

Bones le pertenece a Fox, de esto lo unico que es mio es mi imaginación, porque si fuera mio, estaria en la televisión y booth y brennan ya estarian casados hace tiempo y con mínimo 2 hijos n.n

* * *

**Ángela PoV**

Todo el mundo conoce a Temperance brennan por el control que ejerce sobre sus emociones y acciones, pero lo que la mayoría sabe, son solamente patrañas. Soy su mejor amiga, Ángela Montenegro, Mi amiga, aunque cueste bastante creerlo, Tiene emociones, y las deja fluir en su soledad, Las últimas que reconoció fueron el Amor y los Celos.

El amor lo reconoció como algo más cuando se despidió de booth en el aeropuerto, Antes de que ella se fuera a Indonesia y el a Irak, a través de lo que nos escribíamos, ella expresaba que era una idiota, que debió haber detenido a booth, debió haberlo besado, implorarle a que se quedara, pero nunca lo hizo, y lo hecho, echo está. Pero lo que más le he dicho desde que conoce a booth es que es una tonta, se tardó años en reconocer sus sentimientos hacía el, Y cuando lo hacen se están separando ¿Cómo una mujer puede ser tan racional y fría? Ya se lo que piensan, ella tuvo una infancia traumática marcada por el abandono y la inestabilidad social y Familiar, pero eso la obligó a crearse una coraza, para que la protegiera de todo, pero la mente y el corazón no se pueden aprisionar. Durante su estadía en Indonesia no supo que hacer además de llorar en la soledad de la noche, cada lagrima atestiguada por la Luna y millones de estrellas.

Los Celos, Esa sensación que te da cuando ves a la persona que amas con otra, esa ira que te embarga, esos pensamientos homicidas que se agolpan en tu mente. Esto También lo conoció gracias a booth, cuando ella se entero de que booth tenía pareja, lloró por 1 semana, lloró con dolor, cada lagrima derramada era por booth, y yo lo único que podía era sentarme a su lado y tratar de reconfortarla, aunque deseara estar matando lenta y dolorosamente al susodicho por hacer sufrir a mi mejor amiga. Celos (Grado 2+), Esa sensación que te corroe el alma cuando vez a la persona que amas estar con otro frente a tus ojos, abrazándolo cariñosamente, La tarde que booth le presentó a Hanna, Brennan sonrió falsamente, aparentó que no le importaba ni en el más mínimo, pero cuando puso un pie en su departamento, todo cambió. Ella gritó, lloró, pataleó, descargó su furia contra todo, desde ese incidente tiene un juego de platos de reserva, al igual que uno de vasos. Celos en su máxima expresión, Esto le pasó cuando los vio besarse apasionadamente a las afueras del FBI, por lo que ella me confidencio, sintió esa ira homicida brotar por todo su cuerpo, hasta el punto de casi ejecutar ese malvado plan contra Hanna (Desarrole la siguente ecuación matemática: Booth+Hanna=Beso/ Beso de la parejita+Brennan mirando=Ira homicida:[Es a] Ira Homicida+Revolver de Brennan= Nada Bueno), Pero, Gracias a Dios se contuvo, se fue a su departamento y después de esa ocasión tuvo que comprar más platos, vasos y mesitas de noches (Además de las figurillas que Russ le regaló). Desde ese incidente le prohibí que se acercara a Hanna en un radio menor de 100 metros y 500 si esta armada (Mi amiga es un Peligro Público).

De esos incidentes Ya han pasado más de 1 año y 3 meses y ahora no puedo estar más feliz de ver el estado civil del _Facebook_ (N/A:Amada red social de moda) de su mejor amiga:

Situación sentimental:

Casada con Seeley Booth

Hijos:

Elizabeth Booth

Hermanos(as):

Ángela Montenegro

Russ Brennan.

**Narración Tercera Persona**

-Ángela, Ángela- la voz de brennan la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Mañana vamos de Compras?

-Ese… Si, Claro –dijo apagando su portátil y levantándose de su silla- ¿Te has dado cuenta como cambian nuestras vidas? –dijo Ángela tocando su vientre de 5 meses

-Todo Cambia amiga mía, debo irme, mi sexy esposo me espera afuera –dijo brennan alzando la voz cuando dijo "mi sexy esposo me espera afuera", con el obvio objetivo de que booth la escuchara- Además de mi adorada Lizzie –La Artista y brennan sonrieron al pensar en la niña de 4 meses

-Claro, Adiós, Rachel debe estar impaciente en casa –dijo Ángela recordando a su hija de 2 años, Brennan salio apresuradamente para encontrarse con su esposo y Ángela quedo mirando a la puerta

-Nuestras vidas siempre pueden cambiar de forma abrupta –dijo para si misma, sonriendo

Fin :D


End file.
